Big Bad Butte
|Zombie = Summoned: }} Big Bad Butte is is the third Endless Zone in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It is Wild West's Endless Zone. Before 1.7 update, the level is unlocked after beating the Wild West - Day 10, while in 1.7 and after, it is unlocked after beating the Wild West - Day 3. Big Bad Butte is composed of a set of very hard endless levels where as the player goes higher and higher, the level gets even tougher as the number of zombies and the number of minecarts will continuously increase. Sometimes a higher level may give less minecarts which means the player can have a wide variety of places to put his or her plants for defenses in exchange of giving them a set of tough zombies to fight. Also, there are times that when the player starts to play, Chicken Wrangler Zombies, Zombie Bulls, Zombie Chickens, and Pianist Zombies will appear at the first level. Dialogue (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: Hi neighbor! Welcome to the Big Bad Butte! Crazy Dave: And by big I mean crawling with zombies... (Crazy Dave leaves) Strategies It is strongly advised to take the Lightning Reed to deal with the Chicken Wrangler Zombies and Zombie Chickens. Spikeweed and Spikerock serve as alternatives and are also useful for Pianist Zombies. If you see a card that has a Tall-nut on it, pick it to deal with Zombie Bull Riders (Imps launched by Zombie Bulls and Wild West Gargantuars). However, for the Bull Riders thrown by the Gargantuars, put Spikerocks or Spikeweeds in the third column. Split Peas can deal with the Prospector Zombies during early levels, although Split Peas cannot deal with all Prospector Zombies in higher levels. Homing Thistles can also well on Prospector Zombies since they can do moderate damage at the front and the back anywhere on the lawn. Winter Melons are good plants to use since they do heavy damage to groups of zombies and the freezing effect can prevent the dynamites of Prospector Zombies from exploding, and also slowing down the Wild West Gargantuars in the process. Also, you can delay a Gargantuar by planting a plant on a mine cart and following by scrolling it up and down quickly. Coconut Cannons are also useful here to deal with huge horde of zombies in partnership with Winter Melons and Pea Pods. Mine Carts can either serve as an advantage or disadvantage in this zone as it maximizes the plants you could make use of especially in higher levels. However, it could also take up space with many short and spread out minecarts. Chili Beans in partner with Potato Mines are also good as it helps you from preventing the first two or three zombies that might appear in the screen (unless either of the zombies is a Chicken Wrangler Zombie). Fume-shrooms can also serve as an alternative means of dealing with Chicken Wrangler Zombies and their Zombie Chickens but be advised to establish fast. Be careful on the other hand not to hit them with Fume-shroom without preparing or you will easily lose the levels. A good start is to plant your first Fume-shroom away from the vicinity of the Chicken Wrangler Zombie. An Iceberg Lettuce may help you halt it from inducing Zombie Chickens, allowing you to kill it with ease but be ready for the next set of zombies to appear however. If ever difficulties occur usually in higher levels, premium plants are at your disposal. Imitater with Twin Sunflower as its imitation is strongly recommended as it hastens the number of sunflower you can produce in seconds. In this scenario also, it is also advised to plant Lightning Reed and place it on a minecart if ever Chicken Wrangler Zombie appears quickly. Jalapeno and Power Lily are also important because zombies are less likely to give free Plant Foods in the higher levels. For the Last Resort scenarios, spend your money in tossing numerous Gargantuars repeatedly as it delays their approach to your house and preventing them from eating your brains. Hurrikale can also work if you don't have enough coins for power-ups. Strategy 1 :Created by :*'Required plants:' :**Twin Sunflower :**Primal Wall-nut :**Lava Guava :**Snapdragon :**Winter Melon :**Cherry Bomb or Homing Thistle or Laser Bean or Gold Bloom * With track occupying tiles, it's important to have Twin Sunflower * Quick start is essential to set up your defense. Use a plant food on first Twin Sunflower or pick Gold Bloom when other threats are low * Homing Thistle will defend against Prospector Zombie and thrown Imp * Column of Primal Wall-nut defended by Snapdragon will take care of Chicken Wrangler Zombie * Winter Melon is crucial to slow down Gargantuar and Pianist Zombie * When there are a lot of Gargantuar, Cherry Bomb is crucial * Laser Bean is useful to kill the swarms of little Zombies * When there are tons of Chicken Wrangler Zombie, Laser Bean in each lane will be useful * This strategy lasts about 30 levels when you get swarms of Gargantuar in all lanes, where the combination of Primal Wall-nut, Lava Guava and Cherry Bomb can't keep up. Might be worthwhile to try Infi-nut. Gallery Trivia :See Endless Zone for more trivia. *In the 2.2 update, the player will never get E.M.Peach here, although it can disable Zombie Bulls. It could only be obtained by accessing the Zen Garden. The bug was fixed in the 2.3 update. *Out of 12 zombies to deal with, Big Bad Butte will select zombies that ranges from 5 to 7. Category:Endless levels Category:Endless Zones Category:Levels without Dynamic Difficulty Category:Levels where Treasure Yeti never appears